


Just another high school drama

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is new in town and Jensen is just too hot. Jared is so screwed...





	1. Really?!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** So this is the first story I have ever written. I have a lovely beta named Jenlovesme67 and she did a super job. All mistakes are my own so I apologize for its potential crappiness :)

  
Author's notes: Let me know what you guys think and if it is good enough to continue. Again, sorry for any imperfections.  


* * *

Today is my last day with real human beings. Tomorrow I begin a new life in a new school filled with sweaty prep boys that are hideous and have billions of fan girls regardless. A school filled with prep girls with so many daddy issues that they can't help but be the ignorant whores that they are. But, hey, this will be fun, right?

 

"Jared? Sweetheart, you know I love you. I would sacrifice my life for you," my mother had started, pleading with me before I even knew what was going on. Apparently, she was being transferred to Phoenix, Arizona for a couple of years and we had to leave ASAP. Great. So here we are, driving across the country to some overpopulated, hot-ass city where I am already signed up for school, which starts tomorrow. Seeing that I was probably going to have to go to school within an hour of entering the city, I laid my chair back, adjusted my position so that my legs weren't smashed against the dash board, and tried to get some sleep.

 

I don't dream. It is simple. I have never had a dream and I am completely okay with that. Most of the dreams I hear about aren't really pleasant anyway. So all I remember about the trip is that I hated my life after leaving Maine, I hated my life even more for having to fold myself into a freaking 1969 Volkswagen beetle for a million miles, and I was trying to sleep through sounds of traffic and the bumpiest road in the history of ever. Sounds fun right? Even better: I get to be dropped off directly at school. No shower, no clean clothes, not even a backpack. Just a sleep deprived giant. Way to make a first impression. 

 

As I dragged myself around the campus, I felt the stares of almost everyone I passed. It seemed that if the bearded lady came running through this place lit aflame, all eyes would still be on my body. How.... flattering? I personally found it very disturbing. Was I really the most interesting thing here? If that was so, this would be the most boring school ever. As I walked into the office, the smell of candy perfume invaded my nose. Next to the counter, and the receptionist, a group of preppy females in cheerleader uniforms were giggling and flipping their hair. When I stepped up to the counter, they all turned their heads in my direction, including the receptionist.

 

“You must be, uh, Jared Padalecki?” She asked, looking down at a piece of paper that looked to be my schedule. And judging by the giggling group of girls next to me, I was in for a very tough year. Lots of pointing and laughing, apparently. But that is nothing new and I can handle it. The older woman handed me my schedule and a map of the school. “Good luck, sweetie. You're going to need it.”

 

“Yeah.... yeah thanks.” I walked out of the office and toward the JROTC trailer. Most of the time when you hear a cheerleader call your name you start cheering in your own head, but when one of the cheerleaders from the office called my name from behind me, I couldn't help but grimace. I slowly turned and saw a tall blonde jogging toward me, her hair and skirt bouncing in tandem. 

 

“So you're like new here, huh?” She asked, licking her lips and letting her eyes travel down my arms and torso. “You should know that I am the head cheerleader here and you are totally hot and we should go out sometime!”

 

“Wow.... um no offense but I just really can't do that,” I said to her politely. Her face flushed red and she looked down at her feet in mock defeat. Just to be nice and not hurt her fake feelings, I lifted her chin and put my hand on her cheek. “It ain't you, sweetie, trust me.” She looked up to my eyes for a moment and then smiled really brightly.

 

“OH, so you’re like gay and stuff? Like into guys?” She asked hopefully, like if I was it would solve all her life problems. 

 

“Ha! Yeah, like into guys and stuff,” I flicked my wrist for effect and she laughed. She introduced herself as Jennifer and gave me a huge hug. I was slightly uncomfortable talking to her so much and hugging her when we had just met but I am new and the head cheerleader is hugging me and wanting to be my friend. Who am I to pass up a chance like that? 

 

I have never been one for popularity or teenage fame but hanging out with the coolest people in school could keep me from any physical beatings. So I walked Jennifer to her class and gave her a kiss on the head which she giggled at and buried her head into my chest momentarily. I watched her walk into her class with the biggest smile plastered on her face that I have ever seen anybody make..... Ever. 

 

As I walked into the JROTC building, I saw a bunch of freshmen and sophomores. The instructor took my schedule from me and introduced himself as Sergeant Alvarez. I took a seat in the back next to a guy that was about 2 inches shorter than me but looked like he could eat me alive. He introduced himself, in hushed tones, as Brett. We compared schedules and found that we had 2 other classes in common: Math and PE. He said that Sergeant was really chill and funny, although, the other instructor was neither of those things. Just then a tall bald man walked into the room and introduced himself as Major Lee. He rounded us all up and took us out to a field where he stretched us out and had us set up an obstacle course that we then had to run through on the spot. By the end of the class I was hot, sweaty, and even more tired than I was before. When the bell rang, Brett and I bolted for the door, squeezing through it at the same time and almost killing ourselves in the process. 

 

“Brutal....” Brett said, bumping our shoulders. “He can be a douche but it gets better.”

 

“I really hope so… That sucked!”

 

As we were walking to our next classes, Jennifer pulled me over to her little cheerleader group and started talking and giggling before I could even get two words out. I waved at Brett and he smiled like I was about to 'get some'. She draped her arms around my neck and held onto me like she was drowning. Rising up to her tip toes; she pulled my head down a bit so she could reach.

 

“Okay, don't say anything but just listen. I need your help. You see that guy right behind you?” She released my head so I could look around and I saw a very angry looking jock glaring in my direction. I nodded my head slightly and she continued in my ear,” Well I used to date him and he dumped me for a volleyball player. Can you believe that? A volleyball player over me?! Yeah, anyway, I need you to help me make him jealous because everyone in the school thinks you are just the hottest thing since JT. If anyone found out that you were gay your life at this school would be over. So I was thinking that you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Or in this case: you leave giant hickeys on my neck and I'll leave giant hickeys on yours.” 

 

“Wow.... you really thought this out didn't you?” I whispered back, surprised at everything that had just been thrown at me. Was she serious? I don't know how to be a boyfriend. Let alone a straight one! “How do we pull this off exactly? Because I have never had a girlfriend before and I don't really know if I can kiss you and hold down my breakfast at the same time.”

 

“Well here, let’s find out,” she declared, grabbing the sides of my face and pulling me into hers. 

 

In my defense, I tried. I really did. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my body. I even tried to kiss back, but it physically hurt me to be that close to her. So I just held my ground and waited for her to get it out of her system. As she was finishing, she planted a couple small kisses on my lips and stepped back, head cocked to the side in question. 

 

“Awwwww! They are so cute! Wasn't that just so cute?!” One of the other females, Laura I was to understand later, squealed. She was shorter than the rest but cute in the face and she had the biggest smile plastered, on her lips.

 

“Ah...... yes, adorable. Can we go now? This is getting grotesquely emotional and I don't want to be here when everyone starts sharing their feelings,” barked a dark haired female, sending a death glare toward me.

 

“Oh, poor Kylie is jealous..... That’s okay, you will find some one eventually,” a cheery girl piped up from next to Miss Laura. Her hair was fire red and she looked like she might burst into tears from smiling so much. She walked up to Kylie and gave her a big hug, earning her a strong punch in the arm for her efforts.

 

“Touch me again, Sierra, and see what else I punch.”

 

“Now, now Kylie lets not be violent. You can't be jealous of him, you know I love you more,” Jennifer consoled her, wrapping her up in a hug and kissing her on the cheek. “You are the bestest and you know it. And besides,” Jennifer leaned down to whisper in Kylie's ear, “Me and him aren't really dating. It is just a little punishment for Danny.”

 

“Right, well I am going to go now. Lots of English to learn and such,” I said, squirming from the middle of the group and running toward god only knows where. 

 

They called after my retreating form but I was not about to turn back and have to deal with a bunch of crazy people, not on my first day at least. I reached my second hour English class just as the bell rang and handed the glaring teacher my schedule. She sat me down in the back of the class and ignored me for the rest of the period, except for handing me a book for my homework. My third and forth hours went about the same but at least Brett was there to save me from dying of boredom in one of them and by lunch I was so happy to be able to have food that I practically ran to the cafeteria. After waiting in line for about ten minutes I ordered pizza, a sweet tea drink and about three bags of random chips. It was three dollars out of my pocket but I was freaking hungry. 

 

I sat down at an empty table hoping to get a little peace and quiet but that was blown to hell when the whole cheerleading squad came and sat at my table. They were all girls and all they ever talked about was who they thought was cute and if their hair looked hot today. I was going to go insane if I had to listen to it any longer but Jennifer had a firm hold of my arm and wasn't letting go anytime soon. I was a prisoner at my own lunch table and I have to say, it sucked. Jennifer turned to talk to me eventually but even that was just to tell me how cute she thought I was and to mess with my hair. When Kylie got her attention, I made a break for it. I told them all that I had to go to class and all they did was nod their heads. I made the mistake of kissing Jennifer on the top of the head and she got up to give me a huge hug and told me not to fall on my ass in gym. 

 

Not likely. I figured I would break at least three bones this semester alone, probably not all mine. I walked to gym with Brett and he was talking to me about joining the football team, I told him I would think about it. I lied. I would never join the football team. Too many hot guys jumping around on each other. No gays allowed. When we got there I went into the PE office and all the coach did was hand me a list of things I needed for the class and told me to sit out for the day, since it was my first day and I had nothing to wear. So I got to watch a bunch of sweaty men run around. Awesome! I walked into the gym with the coach and he introduced me to the class. I received about 20 blank stares and a couple mumbles of displeasure. One person even went so far as to yell out, “He's freaking huge!”

 

So this semester was going to be like that, it seemed. “That” being the word I use to describe people avoiding me during dodge ball (unless they are on my team of course), being picked first for almost every game we play, and not being picked at all when it involves going under things. It happens every year and it is slightly annoying because people assume I am really good at sports because I am 6'5” and have muscles bigger than most of their heads. Sadly they are incorrect, as I am one of the most uncoordinated men I know. 

 

Coach Welling made the guys run five laps around the gym and then divided them up into teams. As the crowd dispersed into two separate teams, I noticed one guy had jogged over to the water fountain in the back of the gym and was bent over getting a drink. Now, it takes a lot to impress me but this guy’s ass was a thing of beauty… I mean, they could write desperate love ballads about that feature alone. Then he stood up straight and turned around and I almost died. His hair was short and spiked up in random directions, probably because of the sweat he was producing, his eyes were a gorgeous shade of green, and his cheeks were a faded red that made his many freckles stand out in a frenzy of tiny spots. And his lips, good god, his lips looked like they should be on the cover of every magazine in the world. They were plump and pink and dying to be bitten… I have such problems, I know, because this guy? He is one of those that you know is super straight, obviously popular, and probably rude as hell. And now I know I am screwed because he has directed his sight toward me and I still can’t stop staring… Fuck!


	2. Oh god

  
Author's notes: This one is fairly short and overdue because I suck and am unmotivated... But reviews would be so very lovely and I thank you for reading :)  


* * *

So, pretty much, the hottest guy I have ever seen is walking toward me and I feel like I am going to puke… This can only go well... 

 

He walks right up to me, looks me up and down and with a nod, says, “You are always on my team. I promise.” Winks, and walks away. Just like that. I don’t even know how to process what just happened… Then the coach blows his whistle and I almost jump out of my skin as the other guys start to play a game of basketball. No matter how hard I try to analyze what just happened, I still come up with the same conclusion; I’m crazy. There is not even one good reason that that should have just happened, I’m crazy and I have problems. Sounds good to me! My stupid eyes keep making their way over to Hot Guy and I don’t know how to quit. I swear I keep trying to stare elsewhere! There are like fifteen other guys I could be looking at, especially the super sexy coach but no… My eyes feel the need to torture me. And he is so quick on his feet, like a friggin’ cheetah. He keeps getting the ball somehow and moving like liquid through the other guys and straight to the basket. Natural born athlete, there is no way this guy is anything short of the star of the football team or something…

 

Just as I start to sit down, the coach tells everyone to ‘hit the showers,’ as it were, and I feel like an idiot for not watching the time. They are all walking past me toward the showers and now Hot Guy (really wish I knew his name) is completely ignoring that I am even existing within the same realm as him. Super… Now I feel like I really am crazy and just making shit up. I walk in after all the others pass me and here is what I been dreading about not being in a private school anymore… they are all getting changed, like right in front of each other! All except Hot Guy, which I don’t know where the hell he could have gone because it is not that big of a room, and then I hear what sounds like a shower turn on and crap… Cause he is the only one missing and that means I need to leave, like now. Except we aren’t allowed to just leave before the bell rings so I go out into the hall and wait right by the door. 

 

And now I can’t help feeling like I have forgotten something and it is killing me because I know that I didn’t even bring anything to school with me. As I am patting myself down, trying to figure out what it is, everyone from the locker room comes flowing into the, not big enough for this many people, hall with me to wait for the bell. Cell phone!! Nice, Jared… First day and you leave your cell in the gym… So I do the walk of shame, back through the tiny hall, dodging elbows and toes, as I try to make my way through the crowd. Right when I touch the handle to the locker room, the bell rings and shit! I can’t be late on my first day, that is just bad form… so I kind of do a half sprint, half stumble through the room checking under benches and around lockers for my phone and it isn’t even in here. So I check the actual gym and there, right where I started to sit down against the wall, sits my crappy little phone looking all pathetic and small in the giant room. My foot steps echo around the room as I jog over to grab it and then jog back into the locker room. 

 

Right when I walk in I know I need to get my ass to my last class before I get into trouble but I hear a noise, like a wet slapping kind of noise, and I realize there is a person walking toward me. I see a pair of wet feet step around the first row of lockers and I go kind of dumb when I realize that I have to look up to be able to get out of here and I already know what I am about to see. So my head just tilts up all slow and I can’t even make myself look away because I see wet, bowed legs, the beginning of a towel, the end of a towel, a godlike torso, and then the most gorgeous face I ever saw, dripping water onto his chest. Shit! Again… 

 

“Jared.” He says as a greeting, like it is perfectly normal to have a giant dork standing in the middle of the locker room ogling you like a piece of candy. And… wait… 

 

“H-how do you know my name?” I ask, freaking out just a bit because he has turned toward his locker and there is a bead of water just running down his back, slow as you please, and dipping under his very low, very loose, towel. 

 

“Don’t sound so surprised, man. You’re kind of famous around here.”

 

“Famous? Like Gaga?” And what the hell?! Smooth, dude, smooth… 

 

“Uhm… sure? You okay? Looking a little sick over there.” And then he reached for his towel, presumably to remove it, and I just couldn’t even handle that, not today!

 

“I’m awesome, really, super even! I have to go! See you tomorrow?” And without waiting for an answer I bolted… Ran like a scared little girl out of the hallway and into sunlight that I was totally unprepared for. “Jesus Christ! Friggin’ son of a…!!”

 

“Padalecki, right?” There’s a fairly small guy standing in front of me, small being like 5’ 6”, which I remember to be Danny. “Heard you and Jenny got a thing going on,” he sneered.

 

“Uhm… what? Oh! Yeah, yes we do. What about it?” Friggin’ sun… making it hella hard to see this dude. I hate being tall….

 

“You need to back the hell off because she is mine.”

 

“I hate to break it to you but she doesn’t seem to feel the same way...” I laughed.

 

“Yeah I messed up, I know. But I need her to forgive me and take me back cause I think I love her and I won’t be able to handle it if she doesn’t love me back just because I got drunk with some chick and then copped a feel even though she was a total hag and I didn’t even care about her andifJennyleavesmeI’lljustdiecausesheismywholelife!!!” Breathing deeply after his scary fast, no pauses rant he looks up at me like I am supposed to hug him or something and I can’t even begin to deal with THIS right now because I don’t think I got all of what he said.

 

“Dude… You need to chill the hell out! Seriously, trying to start a fight with someone twice your size and strength is not going to help you. Neither is vomiting your feelings onto unsuspecting strangers cause eww… You’re a friggin’ man, grow some balls and go talk to her. I’m not usually this mean but I have to get to class and you are making that difficult for me seeing as I don’t think I would clear you if I tried to hurtle jump you right now. Please move.” I hate when I ramble but I really need to get out of here… Luckily for me he steps aside and I bolt for my classroom barely making it in the door when the two minute music stops and the bell sounds.


End file.
